


Та де б я не був, я бачу тебе

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: AU, где Андрей — химик-технолог на предприятии.
Relationships: Andriy Yarmolenko/Yevhen Konoplyanka
Kudos: 2





	Та де б я не був, я бачу тебе

**Author's Note:**

> В остальном в этом мире всё почти так же, за исключением одной детали. Ну очень уж у меня за неё сердце болит.

Андрей Ярмоленко не склонен философствовать. Он в принципе не видит в этом особого смысла. Он знает всё, что ему нужно знать о себе, зачем копаться глубже? Он любит проводить время с сыном, выпивать с друзьями и смотреть футбол. Он не любит общаться с бывшей женой, опаздывать на работу и когда «Динамо» проигрывает. Всё предельно просто. Он знает, что его жизнь могла бы сложиться иначе, но не любит об этом задумываться. Что толку? Всё равно ничего не изменишь.

Когда-то он был «перспективным», «подающим надежды», «мальчиком со сто тридцатого километра». Одним из десятков других по всей Украине. Ему не повезло. Футбольная академия — это дорого, очень дорого. И пройдёт не один год, прежде чем вложенные затраты окупятся. Если вообще окупятся. У родителей не было таких денег, Андрей их и не винит. Теперь не винит. Будучи взрослым человеком, воспитывая уже своего сына, он понимает, что они просто не могли тогда это сделать. Деньги — вообще такая штука, их постоянно не хватает. Впрочем, он тоже долго не убивался, пострадал пару месяцев и оставил в прошлом, навсегда похоронив связанные с этим мечты и надежды, которым просто не суждено было сбыться. Как и все, гонял мяч в обычном дворе, подростком пил пиво на детской площадке, закончил школу, техникум, сходил в армию. Там, собственно, и понял, чем хочет дальше заниматься. Жизнь складывалась не хуже, чем у любого другого человека, уж на что-что, а на судьбу Андрей не роптал. Ругнулся пару раз, когда жена собирала вещи, уходя, но тоже долго не горевал. Ушла и ушла, не в окно ж теперь прыгать. Единственное, о чём он жалел — так это о сыне, с которым теперь мог видеться только на выходных. Впрочем, как оказалось, в одинокой жизни тоже есть свои плюсы. Ему теперь никто не запрещал смотреть матчи и орать на собственный телевизор. Это было глупо, но порой сдержать эмоции было просто-напросто невозможно. А ещё теперь он мог со спокойной душой поехать на выходные поддержать родную команду без бесконечных скандалов, во время которых выяснялось, что он якобы тратил деньги чёрте на что, лучше бы откладывал, чтобы они все вместе могли съездить на юга. Андрей не видел в этом совершенно никакой необходимости — ребёнок не болел, море в их стране было замечательное, это он помнил с детства, и зачем надо обязательно скапливать по полторы тысячи евро каждый год, чтобы ехать в Анталью, если можно просто на машине поехать на недельку-другую в Ильичёвск. Впрочем, в большинстве вещей, которые молодая жена стала требовать чуть ли не с момента свадьбы, он не видел смысла. Зачем нужна была новая квартира побольше, если семья у них была маленькая, что делать с трёх- или даже четырёхкомнатной? Зачем нужна шуба, если пуховик гораздо теплее, а главное, легче? Отвечать на эти вопросы она, как правило, отказывалась, не понимая, что вышла замуж всё же не за известного футболиста, а лишь за того, кто мог-бы-им-стать-когда-то, и он не в состоянии обеспечить все эти прихоти.

Андрея устраивала его работа, платили неплохо, а главное, он мог достаточно быстро взять отпуск, и в данный момент два этих фактора его очень радовали, так как давали возможность вырваться из Чернигова почти на неделю, да и не абы куда, а в Харьков. Матчи сборной такого масштаба ему ещё не доводилось посещать, один раз он был на товарняке, но это же отбор, имеющий такое колоссальное значение. Возможность поехать на чемпионат мира многого стоила. Отпуск начинался как положено, с понедельника, вечером которого Андрей и выехал навстречу столь важному событию. Увидеть такое воочию было невообразимо интересно и волнительно, к тому же, он ещё никогда не был на открытой тренировке. Не то чтобы это было прямо уж очень необходимо, но интересно всё же, он ведь так или иначе приезжал утром вторника. В динамиках «тойоты» играет что-то по радио, а настроение приподнятое, целая неделя развлечений ещё впереди.

Сидя на пластиковом кресле одной из трибун «Металлиста» и глядя на разминающихся игроков, Андрей впервые за очень много лет думает, что и он мог бы быть среди них, что это — всё, чего он теперь лишён, и ему остаётся лишь смотреть, смотреть на это концентрированное счастье, потому что уже на следующей неделе он вернётся домой, и ему нужно будет опять идти на работу, и смотреть за этими идиотами, которые словно так и норовят налажать, абсолютно игнорируя технику безопасности, а через месяц у него экзамен, потому что чёртово начальство обязательно хочет, чтобы хоть сколь-нибудь относящиеся к руководству сотрудники имели высшее образование, и всё это на мгновение кажется ему таким мерзким и постылым, что он сжимает кулаки в бессильной злобе и тяжело вздыхает. Но это лишь мгновение, через которое всё вновь встаёт на свои места, и он с интересом продолжает смотреть, как готовится сборная, как вносит свои коррективы Шевченко, как щёлкают затворы фотокамер, вслушиваться в подбадривающие окрики соседей по трибуне. Он не мог там быть, это не его жизнь. Его жизнь — быть здесь и смотреть, и может, это не так уж и плохо.

Когда всё заканчивается, Андрею не очень хочется в гостиницу, не хочется сейчас оставаться одному, и наверное поэтому он присоединяется к непонятно чего ждущей толпе. Здоровому мужику, каким он является, раз плюнуть пролезть к ограждению, на которое все напирают, что он с лёгкостью и проделывает. По небольшому проходу, огороженному двумя кордонами, на один из которых Андрей сейчас облокачивается, оказывается, выходят футболисты, как объясняет ему стоящий слева паренёк лет двенадцати. Что ж, взглянуть на сборников, которых близко только по телевизору видел, тоже интересно, он остаётся, напряжённо вглядываясь в пока ещё запертые двери.

Первым показывается высокий, просто невероятно высокий (вживую ещё выше) Хачериди, к которому никто даже и не пытается лезть, он угрюмо осматривает толпу и молча проходит к автобусу, Андрей удивлённо смотрит ему вслед. Неужели они все такие? Практически сразу за ним выходит бледный, со своим обычным равнодушным выражением лица, Гармаш, двигающийся немного нервно, быстро озирается и подходит дать пару автографов кому-то из начала очереди, но тоже быстро уходит, как будто опасаясь людей, что стоят здесь. Свои же болельщики вроде, странный какой-то. Дальше ждать приходится долго, и Андрей уже подумывает уйти, когда дверь, наконец, открывается и вдвоём выходят о чём-то оживлённо переговаривающиеся Девич и Эдмар. Они спокойно подходят к людям, вполне дружелюбные, фотографируются и подписывают всё, что им вручают, кто-то выкрикивает: «Слава Україні!», на что Марко, продолжая улыбаться, с едва заметным акцентом отвечает: «Героям слава!». Андрей усмехается. Надо же, хоть чему-то научились. До него даже доходит очередь, и он молча протягивает сербу первое, что попалось под руку — подпись теперь красуется на шарфе, который он когда-то купил во Львове. Будет, что вспомнить. 

Последним выходит Коноплянка, на которого реагируют радостными воплями, многие здесь ждали именно его. Он, как всегда, в отличном расположении духа, улыбается, шутит, подписывает, старается посмотреть сразу во все телефоны, которые люди пихают ему под нос, и снова подписывает. Подходя к Андрею, он берёт протянутый ему край шарфа, и их пальцы легонько соприкасаются. Совсем чуть-чуть, всего на долю секунды, но этого хватает, чтобы обоих словно пробило током. 

Всё вокруг словно бы перестаёт существовать, отделяется глухой ватной стеной, есть только они двое, поднимающие глаза друг на друга. Во взгляде Жени Андрей видит что-то настолько знакомое, что ему в первое мгновение делается жутко, а в следующее — хочется немедленно его обнять, потому что, чёрт возьми, это лучшее ощущение на свете. И он почему-то знает, что у него будет ещё очень много времени с этим человеком, но хочет запомнить именно этот момент, момент, разделивший всё на «до» и «после».

А Женя смотрит на него, и ему кажется, что такое уже бывало, и бывало не раз, будто они прожили много, очень много лет вместе, будто любили друг друга всегда, и это никогда не заканчивалось, но вот теперь, вот только что, началось вновь. 

И в миллионах параллельных вселенных это будет происходить снова и снова, они снова будут встречаться, потому что так было суждено, задумано самим мирозданием, объединяющим эти бесчисленные миры в один бесконечный поток. В каждом из миров, кем бы ни были, они будут вместе. Во веки веков.

_Ти завжди зі мною! Ти — моя душа,  
Ти — мій талісман, моя Афіна!_


End file.
